Good For
by Sephielya J. Maxwell
Summary: Adine discovered just what Viral is good for in a rather unconventional and very invasive way. AdineViral


Authors Note: Because I needed one. Never thought it would be a warning before, but look out! Het is abound. Femdom het. Because there needs to be more love for this pair! It was too hot to pass up... This is for Neheon, btw.

Title: Good For

All of Dai-Gunkai was on high alert ever since Adine had been brought back. There was a newcomer on board—unwelcome by the sounds of it. A blond Beastman by the name of Viral had been the one to drag their General home with her badly damaged Sayrune. When the rest of the crew had come up to investigate their Ladies return, they'd found her furiously scolding the said blond. That is, she was shouting at him as she beat him with her deadly scorpion's tail. To the amazement of many of the crew, Viral took each blow at attention. He stood tall, back straight, arms at his side, and eyes on the female General after each blow. It didn't spare him any of her wrath... When they'd begun to attract the attention of the crew, Adine had opted to take the chastisement someplace else.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Deep within th belly of the large underwater flag ship, Adine stood in one of her resting rooms. The room was designed just for that—three large couches, a small table and chairs, with a large bubble window which allowed her to watch the beauty of the underwater world as she rest. However, the Lady was not resting right now. She stood at a stance, feet shoulders width apart. One hand rest on her hip while the other was fisted at her side, her tail still waving menacingly, ready to strike yet again at any moment.

"Like I said, just what the hell are you good for?! It's no wonder Thymilph died if his best outstanding officer was a useless little shit-for-brains twat like you!" She shouted, her voice echoing in the metal-walled room. Viral flinched, his visible golden eye shifting from the Lady to her tail, and then back.

"As long as you are..."

"Alive I'm fighting! I know that's not the way that Thymilph taught you! Running away from battle is a shame I will never live down, and it's thanks to you! Chicken shit!" Her tail lashed out, and even though he was watching for it, Viral allowed the appendage to nearly topple him, standing again. Blood from his nose has slipped down to his lip, and he licked it swiftly as he stood. "Tell me why you did it!"

"You were in no position to fight any longer, Adine-sama..."

"Bullshit. If Thymilph had been the one there, would you have drug his ass out of there?"

"I aided Thymilph-sama in out battle against the humans the first time, and was badly injured. If I had been able to, I would have—"

"But you ran off and left him to die!" Her red eyes were narrow, while Viral's golden one widened. He seemed to finally be caught off guard.

"No..!" He protested.

"So why save me and not him, you insignificant prick?!"

"I was not... You were—" The blond searched for words, guilt assaulting him mercilessly.

"What does he have that I..." She stopped as if she'd just caught on to something. "A fucking dick, is that it!?" She snapped, and Viral blinked.

"W-what?"

"Because I'm a goddamn woman, right!? Thymilph is a man so he could handle everything on his own, but I'm a woman so as soon as I went down on one knee I was finished? Is that it?!"

"No, that's not—!"

"What the hell is wrong with all of you?" Adine demanded, voice rising even higher. "That fag Cytomander, the old bastard Guame! Even Gnome-sama... Do you all think that women are that useless?! Thymilph was the only one who understood me, respected me, and because of worthless _men_ like you, he's dead!"

"Adine-sama, I don't think—!" Viral shook his head, one hand palm up, but she didn't give him a chance to explain. Her long fingers reached out to tangle into the hair at the top of his head, ripping some of the bandages there. She gave a yank to pull him over to the wall near one of the couches. Adine's long nails bit into his scalp as she slammed him back against it, her other hand seizing the zipper on Viral's shirt, pulling it down. "W-what...?" When it was about half-way unzipped, Viral's hands rose on instinct, but he received a vicious slap for his action, head held still so that he couldn't turn it. He gave a low whine, but she ignored it.

"A man... You people think that a dick makes a warrior?" A knee came up hard between Viral's legs, earning her a yelp of pain as it struck his groin rather harshly. His hands shook at his sides, long fingers opening and closing slowly. "_Pathetic_..." The shirt came open and her pale hand slid over Viral's chest as she moved closer, sliding her leg down so that the shorter Beastman was practically sitting on her thigh.

"Ah...haa..." The blond's breath shuddered as he felt her thumb ghost over a nipple, color flooding his cheeks. The Lady bent her head down gracefully, her long tongue slipping out to taste the blood on the corner of Viral's split lip. The blond tensed, hands pressing back into the wall, as if he could melt into it as she continued to lap up the blood she herself had spilled. Even while her thigh pressed almost painfully against his member, her long fingers were soothing, teasing on his chest, and her tongue was slow the slick, tracing his lips before she licked above them, gathering the blood from under his nose even. He felt his body responding against his better judgment. "Hah, Adine-sama..." He breathed, confused and somewhat afraid of this development. Viral prided himself on being able to please his superiors, but with things traveling in this direction, he had no idea what Adine wanted from him.

"Ssshhh..." Hissed the Elegant General, lips against his. Viral closed his golden eye as he felt her fine nails traveling down his abdomen, stopping at the rim of his pants. Her fingers pressed firmly on the growing bulge just under it, rubbing slowly. His heart was racing, and he gave another low whine as his back arched, hips giving a slow squirm as the pressure from her thigh was becoming unbearable. If she continued like this, she was going to see... "Keep your damn mouth shut." She snapped, and Viral nodded his head the best he could, biting his lower lip as she unsnapped the button of his pants, unzipping them slowly. Nails dug into the wall when she reached around behind him, giving them a hard yank. It hurt his hips, and he yelped again before he remembered to be quiet, biting his lip again. Adine's painted lips twisted into a wicked grin as she saw the newly bared erection that her subordinated was sporting.

"_Augh_!" Golden eyes snapped open when those slightly calloused fingers seized his cock in an almost painful grip, hips writhing a bit.

"Just as I thought." Adine mocked, her voice suddenly cold again. "What the hell is a dick for, anyway? It does nothing but make you pathetic, rutting pigs, putty a woman's hand!" She gave him a firm stroke.

"Ah—ngh." Viral grunted, eyes half closed again. He licked his suddenly dry lips, panting a bit.

"You know, you're a lot cuter when you don't talk." The female General snickered, stroking him again. Before the blond could even enjoy the feeling, her hand was gone. And all at once, so was her body. The only thing that still touched the shorter Beastman was her hand in his hair, which she used to drag him, stumbling, over to the couch. His pants had fallen to his knees, but as he reached to pull them up when they stopped walking his hands were slapped away by the Lady's tail. "Did I say you could dress, slut?" She snapped, tail slipping between his legs to press down on the offending clothing. "Step out." She ordered, and Viral swallowed hard as he obeyed. She flicked the pants to the side with her tail, smirking. "Now the shirt." She demanded, watching as that, too, was shed.

When Viral was naked before her, she gave a more thoughtful grin. Her wine-red eye appraised his body with a scrutinizing gaze, so that the male Beastman flushed deeper, averting his eyes. He gave a small gasp as he felt her tail sliding up along the inside of his calf. Legs spread in instinct as she reached his thigh. "Ah..ah.. Ha-_ah_!" He rose onto the balls of his feet as that deadly stinger brushed his sensitive sac, lips pulled back to bare his teeth in a grimace. Adine chuckled again.

"Such fragile things..." She muttered, scraping them lightly as Viral's legs began to tremble. "Yet another weakness..."

"_Ahh_... Adi... ne-sama..." Viral begged in a whispered voice, eyes closing tightly, fists closed at his side. The stinger slipped back, away from his sac. Before he could breathe a sigh of relief, the tip penetrated his rear entrance, and he rose to his toes in an attempt to escape it, a whine escaping his throat.

"Stay _still, _damn it!" The Lady growled, tail following him. She shoved the entire stinger into him, listening to his whimper with pleasure. It wasn't as if it hurt, it wasn't that big—but it was certainly uncomfortable. "Puh... What's the big deal. Guys got a hole to, don't they?" She jerked her tail.

"Nuh...guh..!" Viral was panting, whole body trembling as he fought not to move a muscle. She watched him squirm on her tail for a few more moments before she grew tired of it, letting her tail—and Viral's body with it, sink back down.

"Good boy." She chirped, dragging him a few more steps to the couch. She pulled him with her as she sat down—right over her ample lap. With his erection held firmly between her warm, soft thighs, he placed his hands onto the floor for balance, the tips of his toes unable to touch it on the other side.

"A-Adine-sa—_Ah!_" He cried out as her palm struck the right cheek of his pale ass sharply, eyes wide.

"I don't remember telling you that you could speak. That's going to cost you..." The Lady mused, eyeing the prostate blond. Viral bit back his words, nodding his head. His back was the same mired space of soft, pale skin and darker scars, but it was quite appealing to the female general. She was already quite aroused by the game so far, but the obedient male's whimper only furthered it. She shifted her hips, raising her hand again. _Smack_! It fell heavily onto the twin globes, the flesh flushing almost immediately. "How's it feel," _Smack, smack, _"being punished," _Smack, smack, smack, _"by a _woman?_" _Smack! Whack! _She began to strike harder, and Viral gave a jolt with each strike.

"Hn! Nnn!" His head hung lower, and he shook it.

"What's that?" _Smack, crack, smack!_

"Ahhn, p-permiss—_ion... _to speak!" He gasped out, eyes closed tightly. Adine's smile grew, and she chuckled.

"Granted." _Smack, smack, crack, smack! _"Tell me...!"

"It's—_hiee_!" His backside was beginning to change from a pink flush to a pale rosy red under the female general's firm hand. "Ah—I'm... sorry!"

"Feels," _Smack, smack! _"Sorry?" Adine laughed. "You like it, _slut_." She accused, and her merciless hand found the lower parts of his cheeks, right where it met his thighs. Viral's yelps increased, and he bent one knee, toes curled.

"Ah—no! Ow, ah, pl—_please_!"

"No?" _Smack, smack! _"I can feel... your dick throbbing!"

"Ah, no! I'm...!" Viral gasped, his whole body tensing. Adine was so shocked at the hot wetness that covered her thighs suddenly that she stopped spanking her subordinate, blinking.

"..."

"I'm sorry!" Viral gushed, tears rising to his eyes. "I'm sorry, Adine-sama! I'm—!"

"Get off of me, pig!" The Lady cursed, and Viral scrambled to obey. He sat on his heels in front of her, face a bright red, hands fidgeting as his eyes stayed on the carpet. Adine stared down at her thighs, frowning at the white mess there. "You incompetent fuck-face! You fucking came from a spanking?!" She said in disgust, hiking her skirt up higher as not to get any of it on it. "What the hell are you waiting for, jackass! Clean it up!" She spread her legs as if to accentuate the order, lips pulled back in a sneer. Viral met the General's eyes, his own slightly wide. Her tail whacked him on the back of the head, and he leaned forward quickly. He swallowed hard, grimacing as his tongue slipped out to lick at his own seed, on the inside of the Lady's calf. "Mmn, good boy..." She smirked even as he winced from the bitter taste, tears slipping down his hot cheeks as he thought his humiliation was complete.

His tongue was hot, wet, and slick as he reached her thighs. The tongue its self was slightly rough, but softer than a cat's. It felt... nice. Adine nearly purred as he lapped at her thigh greedily, gathering every drop of his mess. She reached between her legs slowly, stroking her own pulsing sex over her panties slowly. Viral's golden eyes followed her fingers as if hypnotized, fascinated as he continued his job. He licked his lips as he finished, moving to sit back, but a sharp stinger under his chin stopped him. She smiled slowly, her breath a bit quick. "Who said... that you could stop?" She murmured, and Viral swallowed. The General removed her fingers, her grin wicked. "Take them off." She purred. Her tail smacked away his hands. "With your teeth, dip-shit. And if you tear them or cut me, I'll beat the hell out of you." She growled.

Viral merely nodded, his pulse racing again as he licked his lips. He took one side into his teeth slowly, tugging the panties over one full hip, and then the other. Adine lifted her hips so that he could pull them down her long, shapely legs, murring as she sat back down. She grabbed his hair tightly, shoving his face between her legs when he came back up. For a moment, Viral panicked. His sensitive nose picked up the natural musk at once, and he found the scent to be irresistible. Yet another female advantage? Testing, he flicked out his tongue along her dripping slit, and was rewarded with a low moan from the powerful woman. Encouraged, he used his whole tongue to rub at the mound, nuzzling her as he did so.

Adine's head fell back as her feet rose up on her toes, shuddering as she let another moan pass her painted lips. "Ahh... mmmnn, yesss..." She groaned, grinding her hips into the blond's mouth. "Oooh!" She cried as his tongue delved inside of her, thighs tightening around his head. His hair tickled her, and she bit her lower lip as her hips squirmed. "Mnn—Viral... Ah, your fingers..." She demanded, loosening her grip with her thighs. The male Beastman obeyed, raising one over-sized hand to her sex. One long finger entered her slowly, and she gave a small cry of delight, rolling her hips. Viral was surprised at the slick, hot feeling surrounding his digit, an he let another join it, careful of his dangerous claws. Just as his searching fingers found a hard nub, Adine gave a pleased cry. "Fuck! You bastard—_there_!" She demanded, shoving his face between her legs again.

He obeyed again, licking her furiously as he thrust his fingers with a wet sound. He sucked at her lips, tongue rubbing the nub on her clit hard as his fingers played with the one inside. "Goddamn... Oh shi—uhn!" Adine bit her lower lip, thighs tightening as her toes curled, back arching. "Fucking... Yes... hell—oohh... Oh go—Shit, shit, fuck_! AHH!_" Her body went rigid, and Viral froze in terror as he thought he had done something wrong, but a gush of liquid caught him by surprise, and he pulled his fingers back, lapping what he could.

Adine was limp against the couch, panting lightly as she pet his blond hair—almost affectionately. After a while, she pulled his head back, grabbing his chin. "Well..." She said with a smirk. "Looks like I finally found what you're good for..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The end. Or is it?


End file.
